


Full Service Rescue

by 24inches



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Barbra, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Barbra to the rescue, Blow Jobs, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Evil Plot, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jason Todd is Robin, Last minute rescue, This is trash, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, hurt Barbra, pre-killing joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24inches/pseuds/24inches
Summary: Dick's in a tight spot.This fic was written for a contest with this prompt:-A superhero of your choice.-Some form of interaction with a Super villain.-A foiled plot-A sexy sex scene that includes one onomatopoetic sound effect. (Comic books are full of them. Think of the “snikt!” of Wolverine’s claws extending or any of the impact sounds from the 1960’s Batman tv show “Boom” “crash” “Thwap”





	Full Service Rescue

This was bad. Dick had been trying to put off this realization for as long as possible but he had just given up on plans X, Y, and Z. There was no putting it off any longer: this was bad.

He was chained to a wall by his wrists and ankles in the shape of an X facing down a firing squad helpless to do anything as Bane’s scientastic lackeys put the the finishing touches on a machine that looked very evil. Dick wasn’t really sure what it was but it had open electrical conduits and large levers and it factored into a supervillians plans somehow so it was probably evil.

So yeah, this was lost com unit- disabled tracker- chained to a wall- out of options- failed mission- make peace with your god cause your gonna die here bad. At this point all he had left was the ability to look his executioners in the eye like the soldier he had been for most of his life. Which he did and then immediately regretted when he got a face full of smoke bomb.  

Dick had lost the left lens of his domino mask in his poorly thought out full frontal assault on Bane’s base that had landed him in his present predicament. It was making it hard to see what exactly was happening but their was definitely another bat in the room. If the quick flashes of black followed by high pitched screams and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor didn’t give it away then the burnt sugar smell of a standard issue batfamily smoke bomb definitely did.

Dick had once asked Bruce why he used sugar to fuel the smoke bombs but he had only been met with a bat silence.

Dick really hoped it was Batman here to save him. As embarrassing as that would be it would be nowhere near as bad as the alternative. Because if this wasn’t Batman then it had to be Batgirl. As in the super hot, smart, kind, hot, interesting, hot, awesome, kick-ass, hot Batgirl. The very same Batgirl that he had only convinced to give him a chance mere weeks ago after years of rejection. The same Batgirl with an eidetic memory. Which meant that if it was her she would never fucking forget having to swoop in and save him from Bane’s underpaid gruntmen.

And yeah now that the smoke had cleared a little bit he could see that it was definitely her. Half the hired hands were already on the ground. Dick desperately wish one of the remaining dudes would come over and finish the job and put him out of his misery. But that was unlikely to happen given that they were all sort of busy getting their asses handed to them.

Barbara was currently working through what was left of Bane’s forces like it was her god damn job. Moving through the throng of lackeys with the cool confidence of someone who had won the fight before it had even began.

Dick had seen Barbra fight, obviously. He had even shown her some moves, none of which she ever used, but under normal circumstances Dick would be fighting alongside her. He would be busy trying not to get hit, stabbed, or shot, which didn’t exactly give him much time to obverse his partner in anti-crime. Not like this.

Barbra fought with surgical precision. Quick and brutal, not a single movement wasted. Dick could do nothing but watch as Barbara used her right hand to palm strike a man that looked like he ate drugs for breakfast. Using her forward momentum to then backhand a woman with more tattoos than skin, continuing into a spin to finish her off with a punch to her face.

A man that clearly took lifting very seriously tried to attack her from behind with a pipe. Before Dick could think to warn her she was already dodging his strike without even turning around. She spun to face him in a crouch while Jarhead tried for a stomach kick. It was impossible to tell what was improvised and what was carefully thought out strategy.

When Batgirl used her standing momentum to give Jarhead a spinning kick to the face only to land a solid foot in the stomach of one of the science guys with enough force to bounce him off the far wall before she had even hit the ground Dick suspected that she may be showing off.

Right about the time that Barbara punched nameless henchmen #8 in the face so hard Dick heard something crack from 20 feet away, turning into the impact and facing him long enough to send a wink his way he was 105% percent sure she was showing off. But he would  damned if it was not working.

Batgirl had finished with the rest of the mooks and some how disabled the doomsday device and Dick found himself in the unfortunate position of of being chained to a wall, having to be rescued by someone he wanted to impress, and now he had a boner. Great, this was just perfect. Helplessly looking down the barrels of 6 different guns had been so much better than this. Maybe if he was really lucky a stray bullet could still fly his way and end his suffering.

No such luck.

Barbara was out of breath by time she was done. She had a cut on her left thigh and seemed to be favoring her right ankle but otherwise appeared to be unharmed. She was schooling her expression but Dick could tell she was smiling on the inside, eyes bright and cheeks pink from exertion. She was so fucking beautiful and boy was it the opposite of helpful for his current predicament.   

   She noticed, she had to have. She had been raised by two of the world's best detectives. There was no way to she had not noticed he had a boner in his skin tight suit. But she didn’t comment, instead going to straight to business.

“I just contacted Batman. Him and Robin already have Bane in custody.” She spoke as she began to zip tie the downed thugs.

“The machine?” Dick asked, classic diversion tactics. Batman had taught him that. Maybe it would work and he could still get out of this with his dignity. He just needed to think unsexy thoughts.

“It appears to be some large scale concussive blast...death machine. I’m not 100% sure.” Barbara sounded equal parts contemplative and amused. “Whatever it is it won’t do anyone any harm anymore.” She was definitely amused now.

“What do you mean?” Dick asked wanting to be in on the joke and desperately hoping the joke wasn’t on him.

“I unplugged it.” Barbara scoffed as she held up a three pronged plug for him to see. “It was just plugged it to the wall. I unplugged it and it turned off.” Barbara shrugged like she hadn’t just saved all of Gotham from a doomsday device by unplugging it.

Dick was laughing so hard he might be crying. He almost just got his dumb ass killed which lead to him being saved by his childhood crush who just saved the day by unplugging a evil machine and he had a boner that would not go away no matter how much he tried to picture naked Alfred. How was this his life?

By the time Dick was done being hysterical Barbara had finished tying up all the thugs and was finally making her way over to him. She didn’t make any move to free him though. She just gave him an impassive once over and crossed her arms like she was expecting him to say something. When he made no reply she rolled her eyes and spoke unprompted.

“I gotta ask, is that a batarang in your pocket or are you always this excited to be rescued?”  He deserved this. After years of subjecting women to his terrible pickup lines he was finally getting what he deserved. Accepting that did not make it any less awful though.

“Would you believe that it’s the pattern on my suit?” He tried desperately.

“No”

“Adrenaline?”

“Nope.”

“A hidden weapon?”

“Nightwing.”

“Fine. I saw a really hot girl that I really like single handedly take out 12 crooks and save the whole city and it gave me boner. Is that so wrong!?” Dick threw his hands in the air as much as the chains would let him and thank god for small miracles that all the thugs were unconscious for this conversation. Barbra just grinned because apparently she hated him.

“Now that I believe.” Barbara was full on smirking now but Dick took comfort in the fact that at least it could get no worse at this point.

“Do you need some help with that?” She asked, at last taking pity on him.

“That would be great.” Dick intoned shaking his chains at her like he was Jacob Marley. Barbara grinned turned wicked, going instead to the clasps at the front of his suit rather than the chains at at his wrists and feet.

They all knew the failsafes on each others uniforms, precaution in case of medical emergencies. Of which this was not, nor was it really the appropriate time or place for this kind of thing but words like “no” “stop” “responsibility” “bad form” and “perhaps we may move this conjugal activity to a more appropriate location” all kind of left his mind when she pulled his hard dick into her gloved hand.

Because oh god that was much better than he imagined his night going. He wasn’t dead for one. He also had a spunky redhead nuzzling at his crotch, her cheek soft against him. It was making him more than a little breathless though he still managed to find the air to make a stupid comment because he was Dick Grayson and he was apparently incapable of turning off the peanut gallery commentary.

“I take it this is the full service rescue?” She tugged on him a little harshly and looked up at his face with a expression that sent violent criminals running for the hills. And somehow he only got imposibally harder, huh. He may be kinker then he origally thought.

“It won’t be if you keep making stupid jokes.” She threatened still holding his dick a little on the hard side. Go ahead and mark him down as both scared and horny.

“Yes ma'am” he replied. It was meant to sound sassy and sarcastic but it came out sounding desperate and needy. He couldn’t really find it in himself to be all that put out about it though because he was immediately rewarded with Barbra putting his dick in her mouth and thinking became a thing of the past.

Dick shuddered at the feeling with a loud gasp and cursed at the gorgeous picture that Barbara made when he glanced down. She opened up her eyes and peered up through those dark, long eyelashes before taking him down completely until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, making humming noises around his shaft that reverberated through his whole body.

It was mere seconds until she had him struggling against his chains harder then when his life had been in actual danger. He felt Barbra smirk around him at his reaction before she pulled off his cock with a loud “pop” that echoed through the warehouse.

Dick would totally have begged if it meant he could get her hot wet mouth on him again but he needn’t have bothered. Meeting his eyes with a look that made him think she may have missed her calling as a supervillain Barbara rose from her knees and immediately started to undo the pants portion of her suit not once breaking eye contact. Huh, maybe that firing squad had killed him after all.

Without a single god damn word Barbra Gorden about faced and bent over, exposing herself to him. He was caught between trying to break his thumbs to get out of his cuffs because he needs her right now and waiting to see what she had planned in that evil genius brain of hers. Looking over her shoulder at him with half lidded eyes she used her still gloved hand to guide him into her and fuck, it should be illegal to feel that good. Seriously, it had to be a crime, he would have to report her to comish-........ nevermind.

Dick was pulled from his internal fopa by the feeling of Batgirl fucking herself onto his dick as he was absolutely helpless to do anything but take it. The few times they had had sex before Barba had been on the louder side but now she was positively screaming out her pleasure into the vast warehouse as she fucked him hard and fast, her hips meeting his in sharp thrusts, clenching down on his cock and slamming his ass into the wall he was bound to. It was probably a good thing she was being so loud. Aside from it being hot as hell it was also drowning out the embarrassing noises he was sure he was making.  

At the edge of his pleasure filled haze he noticed one of the henchmen, the one that had more muscles than brain cells, was no longer unconscious and was now openly staring at them. Looking like his jaw might fall off it’s hinge. Any Other time Dick probably would have cared about that. He had worked really hard to build a reputation for himself. It took a lot of work to get Gotham's criminal underworld to forget that you use to wear pixie boots and armored panties as you followed around a giant bat.

The picture he made, chained to a wall as he was helplessly fucked into next week, was probably not doing his hard won reputation any favors. But Barbara's perfect body spasmed around him as she came and he had never cared less about his reputation.

A few minutes later Barba had finally, finally released him from his chains. The commissioner had been called and they were set off to meet the dynamic duo at the cave for mission debrief. Mr. Muscles was still wordlessly staring at them. Dick didn’t think he had blinked once this whole time. Barbra paused right before taking off to give him a quick kiss and a reprimand.

“This was in no way a reward for taking a stupid risk that got you captured and nearly killed. We were worried sick, don’t let it happen again.” Dick ducked his head and muttered an apology. He was likely to get an earful when he got back to the cave. Maybe he could come up with an excuse to ditch? Delay the inevitable for a time where he wasn’t in such a spectacularly good mood.

Unfortunately Batgirl had mind reading abilities “Don’t even think about it. I want to be there when Alfred gets ahold of you.” Dick groaned and Barba laughed, planting another peck on his cheek. She raised her grapple, ready to make her escape when she suddenly turned to face muscle man.

“I would strongly recommend that you take what you have seen to your grave.” Her tone made it clear that it was not a suggestion. “Besides,” she continued as her grapple made contact with the roof. “No one would ever believe you.” And then she was gone.  

 


End file.
